


Popcorn and A Show

by Muucifer



Series: You look nice in red [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is absolutely giddy; he’d just never, ever, admit it. That would ruin his stellar rep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn and A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I love this AU and yeah there's at least one more planned for it. If you havent, I'd suggest you at least read Pin Me Up before this!

Dave groans as John bounces onto the couch next to him, fitting snug against his side with a lap full of popcorn. Someway or another, the heir had convinced the Batterwitch to let him stay with Dave for the weekend. John had spent the week before excitedly calling Dave every few hours to remind him that he was getting dropped off at studio at exactly two-thirty and that he was going to be with Dave all weekend. The studio bit was Dave’s insistence, John could have been taken right to Dave’s place, but that thought unnerved him more than he’d admit.

Regardless, John’s warm heat pressing into him was enough to drive any reservations he had about the weekend away. Dirk had been kind enough to lock himself into his room, claiming he was going to work on a new project all weekend. He also had threatened to kidnap John if they thought they could get away with not feeding him. The kindness was still there though.

John had brought a whole stack of movies – no way they’d be able to watch them all – and had dug through until he found one he deemed worthy of starting with. Of course, Dave couldn’t just let him have his way and complained all while he took the disc from the brunette and popped it in. They’d made popcorn, gathered up blankets, and Dave had stashed lube in various crevices of the couch if he thought John would be up to it.

As the movie starts, John’s voice continues to weave its way through the noise. Dave doesn’t mind, he’s more into John’s pretty voice than the cheesy catchphrases of the hero. Pale skin, soft and pleasantly heated, lies still under his palm where it rests on John’s waist, tucked under the thin white shirt the teen had worn over. His plump thighs settle lightly on Dave’s, his whole body turned until he was half-sitting on the blonde’s lap. Dave doesn’t mind that either.

Halfway through John, surprisingly, loses interest in the movie and his focus shifts to Dave. His lips find Dave’s shoulder, bare where the crisp fabric had slipped down. He sucks and drools, teeth scraping every now and again, until he pulls back with a wet pop. A cry of success sprouts near Dave’s ear, John pleased with his handiwork. Inspection shows a deep purple mark already beginning to form, covered in clear saliva and tiny teeth marks. Dave tightens the hand on John’s waist, but says nothing, choosing instead to cover John’s lips with his own and haul the lithe male completely onto his lap.

Long thin arms loop around his neck, hauling him closer until Dave’s positive John’s trying to melt into his body. His fingers knead the plump flesh of John’s backside, massaging it through the too-thin red shorts John wears casually. Red was the color of CrockerCorp, but Dave, as much as it bothered him, couldn’t bring himself to hate the way it looked on John. As much as red was the color of the enemy, he was the one with the cursed red eyes. John was in his color as much as he was in theirs.

A needy whimper vibrates through his mouth, John pushing his body up until he has to stoop his head just the slightest to keep Dave’s mouth on his. One hand slides up to John’s waist, stopping to stroke his side tenderly before moving up farther. Nimble fingers find John’s neck, reaching behind to cup the back of his head through messy black strands. Dave’s thumb brushes along the sensitive skin behind John’s ear, and he savors the small shiver that rolls through John’s body at the touch.

John’s lips get messy, distracted by Dave’s hands on his body and Dave’s gentle caresses. His teeth catch more than once, causing Dave to twitch under him. He tries to right it only to get too enthusiastically into it and stop breathing. Dave pulls back to tut at him, giving John a small, hidden smile.

Behind them, an explosion goes off onscreen and John yelps at the sudden noise and the trance is broken. His surprise knocks him off of Dave’s lap and onto the floor, landing with a hollow thud and a quiet groan. Dave stifles a laugh, but when John looks up at him with the look of kicked puppy, cautiously rubbing his tender bottom, he breaks out in quiet laughter. With a betrayed scowl, John pushes himself to his feet and stomps out of the living room. Dave watches him go, snickering quietly when he sees John’s shorts have ridden up and, sure enough, the backs of his thighs are tinted pink from his fall.

Down the hall, a door slams shut and the noise reverberates through the apartment. He waits, expecting John to come back soon, but after what feels like an eternity he hears giggling down the hall. With a sigh, Dave forces himself from the couch and flashes the short distance to Dirk’s room. Sure enough, the door is shut and there’s two voices coming from inside. The handle is unlocked, so he steps in. He spots Dirk first, at his workbench and facing the door. John is bent over the metal table, back to Dave and leaning towards Dirk.

Dirk doesn’t say a word as Dave sneaks up behind John, rather he continues his conversation with John straight-faced and calm. John wiggles his hips, swaying from side to side as Dave gets closer and closer. As soon as he’s within arms reach, Dave catches his narrow waist and scoops John up, tossing him over his shoulder before giving a short, triumphant noise. The younger male squirms in his grip, whining and complaining all while Dave totes him back to the living room. He’s dropped unceremoniously back onto the couch, gasping as his still sore ass lands a bit too roughly.

Before he can escape again, Dave’s crawled onto his lap, all lanky arms and bony knees, to pin him there. The blonde has at least eight inches on him standing up; sitting down with him on John’s lap was a bit ridiculous. Instead of moving or reversing their positions, Dave presses him to the back of the couch and latches his mouth to John’s jaw. John turns into it, letting their lips mesh together in the easy way only they can.

Dave flips off of him, landing sprawled across the couch. Without a word, John crawls over him and curls up on top of him, huffing a little when Dave cracks a joke about his big butt weighing a ton. He didn’t have a big butt. Dave had a big butt. Shut up. Despite the joking words – John _knows_ Dave is an ass guy – Dave’s hands find themselves gripping John’s plush rump. It lifts into his touch, only for him to hold it down. John shimmies up higher, lips suckling at any inch of skin he can reach until he finds Dave’s.

This kiss is lazy, slow, and full to the brim of Dave’s emotions for John. The brunette drowns in it, whimpering into Dave’s mouth as the rush of _love_ that pours into him. 

“You’re an asshole, Dave.”

He doesn’t even flinch, “Yeah.”

“I love you anyway.”

This time he grins, “I know.”

John softens into his touch, relaxing as Dave runs his palms up and down John’s smooth back. Faintly, above him, he catches, “I love you too, you know.”

“I know.”


End file.
